Submissive Drackens
Submissive Drackens, also known as Beta Drackens, are basically the "mother" of a typical Dracken family unit. They bare and protect the young of their dominant mates. General Information The basic purpose of a submissive Dracken is to produce young and raise them. At the age of sixteen it is revealed if they are submissive or dominant by their height, wingspan, and wing colour. When born into a Dracken family, they are immediately taken to a counsel to set up their mate meetings. A submissive may have more than one dominant mate. Powerful submissive Drackens requires more than one dominant to impregnate them as they need the necessary amount of dominants to absorb majority of the submissive's magic and an extra grounding mate to absorb the excess. They can be forced into a mating and forced to love if raped by a dominant Dracken and impregnated. However, if the child were to die then the forced love bond will break as there will be no child to keep the bond strong; thus, the dominant would most likely end up dead by the hands of the submissive. A submissive will rarely kill their dominant mates since, exactly like their dragon ancestors, the dominant mate are expected to take care of himself and his family. There is also the bond that makes the submissive love the dominant when they are mated. If the choice is needed between a mate and a child, the submissive will always choose its children. When put into an enclosed space, Drackens feel more secure about leaving their children. In Dracken meetings, a crèche is usually fenced off with mesh and has armed guards protecting them. No stranger or unannounced person can slip and potentially kidnap their children, so an open space triggers their protective instincts. Basic Personality Characteristics Many submissives are vain and arrogant due to their upbringing. This is at the fault of the parents because the parents spoil their children and lead them to believe that they are the most beautiful, most deserving, and that any dominant will fall to their feet for them. This leads them to treat their dominants like slaves. They also tend to have no control over their Dracken instincts and tend to overprotect their children to a point of smothering. When looking for a dominant, a submissive Dracken looks for their physical appearance, age, and hunting skills. Drackens are vain creatures, as appearance is a source of pride, and many submissives will immediately dismiss any Drackens with scars, deformities, or what they judge as less than acceptable. Submissives tend to look for the largest, brightest wings and the most appealing scale colour. Age tends to be an important aspect to submissives. Most submissives are sixteen to seventeen years old and tend to pay attention to the younger dominants. Due to the smaller number of submissives, a lot of dominants are over the age of twenty-five. Submissives also tend to shun dominants that are younger or too close in age to them. Hunting is an important thing to Drackens, an instinct similar to their Dragon ancestors. A submissive will usually choose a dominant that can hunt an animal large enough to feed not only her but their children too. So if a dominant can only catch a fawn, enough to just feed her, she would be thinking ahead to when she becomes pregnant with a possible clutch of three, that she will initially believe are all Drackens until they are born, his presented fawn can’t sufficiently provide food for her and her children. Thus she’ll find him lacking and dismiss him as a potential mate. Basic Appearance Characteristics Submissive Drackens are smaller than their dominant counterparts; however they can be just as dangerous if provoked. Nearly ninety percent of documented submissive Dracken killings were over the Dracken's offspring being threatened or harmed. Submissive Drackens have scales covering approximately seventy-five to eighty percent of their body. A submissive Dracken's wings are entirely covered with scales an inch apart from one another. However, they differ from dominant Drackens in that their scales start out solidly white and will, with time, change to reflect the colour(s) of their dominant(s). A submissive's wings are not as large as their dominant counterpart, the average wingspan being fifteen feet at most. This is most likely due to being smaller and lighter than a dominant and also because the size is not needed to entice a dominant mate. Unlike a dominant’s claws, submissives’ claws are acidic. This acid is secreted in the nail beds and can coat the claws in seconds; the acid is so corrosive just a few swipes can burn a medium sized hole through a human body. The acid also works as an anticoagulant (prevents clotting of the blood). How potent the acid is depends on the submissive. Breeding/Heat A Dracken needs a temperature of 43.3 ° C (110 °F) to conceive, this can be achieved by force like a hot bath or their heat. When a submissive Dracken comes into inheritance, they can delay their first heat in order to take her time in choosing a mate. If another mate is needed after the first heat and mate, they must choose another dominant in that time frame before the second heat or she will be stuck with only one. In that event, in the future she will most likely kill her mate and children due to the excess magic that is not absorbed. Breeding cycles vary with each submissive, but the most common time for a Dracken to become pregnant is in the winter. The average range of days for a submissive Dracken to be in heat is seven to ten days, which is when a dominant Dracken will breed his submissive almost continually to ensure the largest possible number of offspring. Neither the dominant nor submissive will feed during this time of continuous mating. If a submissive is ill, injured or unconscious, the submissive will not go into heat. The gestation period of a submissive Dracken is approximately seven months. During this time the dominant Dracken may be so severely protective of his submissive that he will rarely let her out of his sight and he will not let anyone near her. The only exception to this is if the submissive Dracken has more than one dominant mate, in which case, only the other Dracken will be allowed near her. During birth, the dominant Dracken will have to wait outside the submissive nest or risk being injured by his feral mate. Dracken pregnancies are incredibly delicate and fragile; any jolting around could dislodge the sac that carries the baby and result in a miscarriage. This explains why dominants become so protective. Dracken miscarriage is incredibly high because of the weak placenta, but no Dracken would ever cause themselves a deliberate miscarriage unless in extreme cases like multiple babies with a high risk of damaging health. Even then, the abortion potion has to be given by a family member or mate because a submissive would never take it willingly. The largest number of babies in a single pregnancy is five and it is possible for a Dracken to have a still born within a clutch of babies. In order to keep the offspring healthy and growing strongly the dominant Dracken will need to share his fluids with his submissive. He will do this by kissing his mate to share his saliva, touching to share his sweat, ejaculating into his mate to give his semen and feeding his blood to his mate and child. Body fluid quality does not depend on the dominant Dracken's personality or actions. It can take a submissive a few months to years for his/her hormones to settle after a birth and be impregnated again. The Dracken side will usually know when they are ready to get pregnant; as they will never give too much knowing that they can’t take care of their children. An all-female couple will only be able to produce baby girls because of the absence of the Y chromosome that makes baby boys. They tend to have fewer children since they cannot get pregnant during their heat and instead must force their temperature to increase in order for conception. An all-male couple have better luck in that they can have either boys or girls, though with the amount of Y chromosomes a boy is more likely than a baby girl. Symptoms of Dracken pregnancy include; Nausea, irritability, dizziness, sensitivity to cold, craving raw meat and accidental magical outbursts. Male Submissive Drackens Male submissives are very rare and cannot be impregnated by female dominants. They do not have a womb like a female; rather it is a type of sac that holds the children until birth. The neck of the sac loosens during the heat period in order to accept his male dominant's seed. It is speculated that a submissive male Dracken is a wizard baby boy born capable of baring children. If that same baby boy had been born without the ability to bare children then he would be a dominant Dracken. Other Information Widowed submissives will most likely be forced to take another mate if they are of breeding age and capable of producing young. Severe physical and emotional trauma can affect their fertility and prevent them from producing any children. If a submissive Dracken is not found by the Dracken community, for example in a remote area, then they would still acquire a mate because their pheromones would just keep escalating until someone would eventually sniff them out. However, if too much time passes they will get restless and will have a growing urge to relocate due to their increasing need to find something. Eventually an Elder or a dominant Dracken will find the wandering submissive and quickly set up a mate meeting.